fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kharadina
Summary Kharadina is one of the main characters of the story, and one of the members of Hoinos’s group at many points. She was raised under the lessons of Borgin and formed a close relationship with Sharon. Kharadina is haughty and arrogant, seeing herself as the preeminent saviour for the world. She is violent, treacherous, and abusive to her own team, mostly due to the blunders of Hoinos who she sees as useless and vastly envious. She is a massive warmonger, seeing mass conflict to solve her goals as the only solution, despite such behavior, she is easily one of the most skilled fighters and is known for unrelenting prowess. Appearance and Personality Kharadina has unkempt short blackish-brown hair half died, she wears glasses and usually wears whatever clothing she can find. She has an arrogant and condescending scowl. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good, later Chaotic Evil Name: Kharadina Pagal, Kehertna (By the Champtec Empire), Lady Pagal (As empress of the Imperium of Kharadina) Gender: Female Age: 15-16 | 28 Classification: Human Date of Birth: 2978 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Cancer Birthplace: San Jose, California, Earth Weight: 62 kilograms Height: 172.72 Likes: Control, order, having the final say Dislikes: Disorder, incompetence, lack of control Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Reddish-Brown Affiliation: The Causal Beings Previous Affiliation: Hoinos’s group, Imperium of Kharadina Themes: Master Passion Greed Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A | 7-B to 7-A, 4-B with technology | 4-B | 3-A | 2-B | 2-A Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Room level (As with all members of the supersoldier program, they can fight at speeds up to mach 3000, which gives them yields in the dozens to hundreds of megajoules in combat) | City level+ to Large City level (Can move at relativistic+ speeds to produce huge amounts of energy) |'Solar System level+' with Champtec technology (Champtec weapons can ignite stars at relativistic speeds or create explosions that can atomize planetary systems) | Solar System level+ (Outskilled Hoinos in a duel and defeatedly handedly) | Universe level (Still proved superior to Hoinos) | Multiverse level (Reached her revelation of truth across the Cosmic Bubble and united with all her false selves across the Big Bang to reach her third stage) | Multiverse level+ (Reached her fourth stage of revelation, easily defeated Hoinos at first) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought at speeds of Mach 3000) | Relativistic+, MFTL+ with Tachyonic Speed | MFTL+ with Champtec technology (Champtec ships fly across the Local Group commonly) | Relativistic+, MFTL+ with Newtonian Speed | Relativistic+, MFTL+ with Newtonian Speed (Can move across all of his Cosmic Bubble at swift speeds, operates at planck seconds) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class 10 | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | City Class to Large City Class | Solar System Class+ | Universe Class | Multiverse Class | Multiverse Class+ Durability: Room level | City level+ to Large City level |'Solar System level+' with Champtec technology | Solar System level+ | Universe level (Still proved superior to Hoinos) | Multiverse level (Reached her revelation of truth across the Cosmic Bubble and united with all her false selves across the Big Bang to reach her third stage) | Multiverse level+ (Could no-sell the blows from Hoinos) Stamina: Limitless Range: Room range | Large City range | Interplanetary | Universal | Multiversal | High Hyperversal+ Standard Equipment: Standard Human weapons, standard Champtec Weapons Intelligence: Extremely high, very manipulative Weaknesses: Arrogant, short tempered, can be mindlessly veiolent at times Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold Note: In the story, dimensions work as a means of axes, and no dimension is necessarily greater, with time being a seperate type of dimension (Temporal Dimension) that is not the "4th Dimension." Furthermore, at many times in the story the dimensional level of a character or object only proves to make it harder to kill and more able to attack from different directions inconceivable to the lower dimensional being, however it is not necessarily "stronger." Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Super Soldiers Category:Emperors Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Warriors Category:Killers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Traitors Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Evil